howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Way Out (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: Yeah, I hear ya, bud. Wearing metal on skin can be itchy. Trust me, I know. But we need to stay focused. There's no margin for error this time. What do you say we go in fast and low? With this new armor and your moves, they won't touch us. I know. It's heavy. Just- Net! Hooks! Arrows! Look out! Snotlout: Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi-Oi-Oi! Hiccup: Nice shot, Snotlout. Ahh! Really? Snotlout: Ow! Fishlegs: Ugh! I really thought we had it this time. Hiccup: Hey, this batch of Gronckle Iron armor lasted longer than the last one. Tuffnut: Yes, but not long enough. Wait, unless you wanted Hiccup to get shot down. Tuffnut: Interesting hypothesis, brother. Tuffnut: Why are you trying to kill Hiccup?! Fishlegs: I'm not trying to kill Hiccup. Tuffnut: That's exactly what someone trying to kill Hiccup would say. Ruffnut: Indeed. We're keeping our eye on you, pal. Tuffnut: Our good eye. Fishlegs: So, what do we try next? Hiccup: I think we have to go thinner. That should make it lighter and more flexible. Snotlout: But it won't make it Snotlout-proof. Nothing can. It's a good thing for you guys that I'm on your side. Astrid: You are? Huh. Honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell. Hiccup: Astrid! You're back from Berk already? Astrid: Never made it there. I ran into Trader Johann along the way and he had some interesting news. Hiccup, we need to talk. Johann flagged me down on the way to Berk to tell me that he'd seen Ryker, Heather and the Dragon Hunters in the Northern Markets buying all the cold weather gear they could get their hands on. Snotlout: Why would you buy winter gear in the summer? Ruffnut: Hello! That's when you get the best prices. Tuffnut: Ruff is an excellent shopper. Ruffnut: Uh-huh. Tuffnut: She actually got both our outfits, two for the price of one. Snotlout: No one's surprised by that. Hiccup: Where would the Dragon Hunters be going that would need heavy weather gear this time of year? Did Johann hear anything else? Astrid: They needed the gear right away. And they were after something rare. A bone or a claw... Hiccup: Or maybe a tooth? Fishlegs: The Snow Wraith! Of course! The Dragon Hunters are after the Snow Wraith to get one of its teeth. Tuffnut: Yeah, good luck with that. We barely got out of there alive. Hiccup: The Dragon Eye used to belong to the Hunters. They must know they need a Snow Wraith tooth to make it work. Snotlout: Who cares? All it means is that they aren't coming our way. Hiccup: Which means, if they do get their own key, they'll be coming for us next. Astrid: Please, tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Ruffnut: Oh, he's thinking. Tuffnut: That's definitely his thinking face. Hiccup: We can't let that happen. Get a good night's sleep, gang. We leave for Glacier Island at first light. Tuffnut: Hey, can I ask a stupid question? Ruffnut: You sure can. Better than anyone I know. Tuffnut: Thank you, sister. Ruffnut: You're welcome. Tuffnut: Hiccup, are we really trying to protect a dragon, that the last time we saw it, tried to kill us, from Dragon Hunters, who every time we see them, try to kill us? Ruffnut: And Heather and her dragon. Don't forget them. They like to try and kill us, too. Astrid: Heather won't be a problem. Fishlegs: Why wouldn't Heather be a problem? Astrid: Just that we, we outnumber her, right? Hiccup: Look, Heather or no Heather, all we have to do is find the Snow Wraith first and relocate it to a different island where the Hunters won't find him. Ruffnut: Oh, that's all? Tuffnut: Uh, that sounds like the sort of "extremely dangerous" plan I would come up with. And I do not mean that as a compliment. Hiccup: I didn't think so. Come on. Let's head over to where we found the Snow Wraith last time. Snotlout: Oh, you mean where it found us? Hiccup: That's one way of putting it. Snotlout: Yes, the only way. Hiccup: Anything out there, bud? Ruffnut: This is summer on Glacier Island? No wonder they don't get any tourists. Tuffnut: What would their slogan be? "If the Snow Wraith doesn't kill you, the weather will". Ruffnut: Hey, that's a good slogan. Hiccup: That's a terrible slogan. But the good news is, if we run into any Dragon Hunters, they won't have much luck with those dragon root arrows in this weather. Snotlout: And the bad news is... Hiccup: What are you doing? Ruffnut: It's called "body heat management". Tuffnut: Also known as the Thorston sandwich, served cold. Hiccup: That's horrifying. Okay. Why don't you guys set up camp? Astrid and I will scout the island. Snotlout: Gladly. Come on. Let go! Ruffnut: No, we're saving your life. Snotlout: I don't care. I'm outta here. Ruffnut: I can't believe he'd rather freeze to death than be hugged by us. Tuffnut: I blame you. You're clingy. Ruffnut: I am not! You're clingy. Hiccup: You see anything down there? Astrid: I can barely see you half the time. Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground. Hiccup: No. Stick together. It's safer. Okay? Okay? Wow! You got the tents up fast. Snotlout: I had to! It was the only way to keep out of that Thorston sandwich. Fishlegs: Where's Astrid? Hiccup: We got separated in the storm. Snotlout: Heh. She ditched you? Hiccup: What? No. Why would she do that? (On the other part of the island) Astrid: Easy, girl. I see 'em. Let's go in another way. Well, well, well, Heather. Fancy meeting you here. Surprised to see us? Heather: Surprised? Not really. I've been listening to you stomp through the snow for the past five minutes. (They prepare to fight but instead they hug) Heather: What took you so long? Astrid: Hiccup isn't the easiest person to sneak away from. Heather: Yeah. Ryker thinks I'm out scouting. How did you get him to come here, anyway? Astrid: I just told him what you told me, but let him think it was coming from Trader Johann. Any problems on your end? Heather: Well, Ryker doesn't trust anyone and Dagur is paranoid, but so far I think I'm okay. Astrid: You took care of Dagur? Heather: I sent him on a fool's errand, looking for a second Dragon Eye. Astrid: That should keep him busy. So, fill me in. Heather: We've been here for two days, searching pretty methodically. According to Ryker, the Snow Wraith digs itself an ice cave to hibernate in during the summer months. Astrid: We didn't know that. That explains the rush to get out here, probably to get a tooth from a hibernating Snow Wraith. Heather: Exactly. Astrid: Too bad we don't know where the cave is. Heather: But I think I might. Windshear and I spotted a cave on a plateau about halfway up that mountain. You find a way to get Hiccup up there to check it out. Meanwhile, I'll tell Ryker I didn't find anything and try to keep him as far away as possible. What? Astrid: We should tell Hiccup what we're doing, this doesn't feel right. Heather: No. We agreed. Astrid: I've never lied to him before! Heather: I know. But this is the best way to take the Dragon Hunters down, from the inside. Astrid: Hiccup could help us! He's really good at this stuff. Heather: He also cares too much. Astrid, if we told Hiccup that I was spying on the Hunters, we both know he'd try to pull me out of there. Astrid: I get that, but- Heather: I'm this close to getting to Viggo. I can't quit now. Astrid: I really hope you're right, because if any of the Riders got hurt, or you got hurt because I held something back- Heather: Nothing will go wrong. Trust me. (Back at the group) Astrid: So, when I spotted the cave from the air, it got me thinking. Last time we were here, the Snow Wraith was on us right away. Remember? Why not this time? Maybe because it's hiding out or hibernating or something in that cave. Fishlegs: Yeah, that's not a bad theory. Hiccup: I agree. I'm just wondering how it was you came all the way out here when you and I were scouting in the opposite direction. Astrid: I must've gotten lost. Hiccup: Lost? Astrid: Fine. I got carried away, okay? You know how I am. Hiccup: Yes, I do. But, you can't just go off on your own like that, Astrid. I rely on you. Astrid: Okay. (At the Dragon Hunters' camp) Heather: I think we should concentrate on the coastal areas. Ryker: We head for the mountain! Heather: I told you, I already searched up there. I didn't see a thing. Ryker: From the air. I do things the old fashioned way. Boots on the ground. Heather: But- Ryker: We're heading for the mountain. You have a problem with that? Heather: Of course not. After you. Ryker: Move out! (back to the riders) Snotlout: So much for your hibernation theory. Hiccup: Shhh! Toothless, make the first shot count. Astrid: There it is. I'll go check it out. Hiccup: We'll all go check it out. Look at these claw marks. I'd say we found the right cave. Tuffnut: It's nice. It's no boar pit. But it's nice. Hiccup: All right. Let's take it slowly and quietly. Snotlout, get the Nightmare gel out. (Back at the dragon hunters) Ryker: Hm. Dragon Riders. Hiccup: What's wrong, bud? Astrid: Was that- Hiccup: Behind us! Everybody down! Astrid: Spine shot! Ryker: Oh! Can't you control that beast? She gave us away. Heather: She's a dragon covered in spikes walking on ice. She's gonna make noise. Ryker: You keep that thing quiet. Or I will. Go! Tuffnut: Oh, shoot my helmet, will ya! Ruffnut: Ha-ha! Yeah! Hiccup: Keep it down, will ya? We wake up that Snow Wraith, things get a whole lot trickier. Astrid: What do you think Ryker's next move is? Ruffnut: Surrender? Fishlegs: Or I guess he could do that. Ryker: Dragon Riders! Send out your leader to talk. Astrid: It's gotta be a trap. I should go out. See what their game is. Snotlout: Yeah, let Astrid go. Ryker: '''Hiccup Haddock! Let's talk this out, like men. '''Fishlegs: Oh! I don't like the sound of that. Hiccup: If there's one chance to settle this without bloodshed, I have to try. No, bud. If this is a trap, I may need you to get me out of it. Tuffnut: Word of advice, open with a compliment. Ryker: Hmm. Dagur was right. You don't look like much. Hiccup: Astrid was right. You look like a psycho. Tuffnut: Not exactly the compliment I would have led with. Hiccup: What do you want, Ryker? Ryker: The Dragon Eye. Hiccup: Not a chance. Ryker: It belongs to us, the Hunters. You stole it from our ship. And I will have it back. Hiccup: Not today, you won't. Ryker: Oh, no? Look around. We're in front of you. The Snow Wraith is behind you. One time offer. Hand over the Dragon Eye and you're free to go. Hiccup: Hm. Uh, sorry. I must have left it in my other pants. Ryker: In that case, surrender and you won't meet the same fate as your dragons. Hiccup: Okay, here's my offer. Leave now and your men won't have to find out what burning flesh smells like. Ryker: You really don't have the Dragon Eye with you? Hiccup: No. Ryker: And, you aren't coming out? Hiccup: Not any time soon. Ryker: Don't say I didn't give you a chance. Dragon Hunter: Huh. Eyes! Astrid: Hiccup, it's a trap! Ryker: I saw that. You did that on purpose! Heather: Of course I did. How many times do Dagur and I have to tell you that Hiccup is more valuable to us alive than dead? Ryker: Maybe you're right, Heather. Maybe Hiccup can be helpful to us. Shoot the cave. Heather: What? Ryker: Have your animal shoot the cave. Heather: Why? Ryker: Just do it! Heather: Windshear. Hiccup: Ugh! Is everyone all right? Fishlegs: Define "all right". Snotlout: Why would Ryker seal himself off from the key? Astrid: He wasn't sealing himself out. He was sealing us in. Hiccup: Astrid's right. Ryker figures we'll fight the Snow Wraith for him and then he'll come in and deal with whoever survives. Snotlout: Awesome. But we're not gonna do that, right? Hiccup: The plan hasn't changed. We grab the Snow Wraith and get it out of here away from Ryker. Snotlout: Oh, is that all we have to do? So easy. Tuffnut: I choose to think positive. We can do this. Ruffnut: Sure. We beat the Snow Wraith before! Sort of. Fishlegs: And it won't have a blizzard to hide in. Tuffnut: And we outnumber him five to one. Astrid: '''I wouldn't be so sure about that. '''Tuffnut: Well, at least they're still asleep, and they won't wake up. Ruffnut: You are the worst positive thinker ever. Tuffnut: That's a very positive thing to say. (Outside) Ryker: Hm. Here. And here. Heather: You want to tell me what you're doing? Ryker: No. (Inside) Tuffnut: If we don't move, maybe it won't notice us. Fishlegs: Maybe if you didn't move and kept your mouth shut. Astrid: What do we do? Hiccup: Maybe we can put him back to sleep. Tuffnut: '''Hey! '''Hiccup: Okay, so that didn't work. Burrowing! That's new. Fishlegs: I know. And I don't think I like it. Snotlout: Oh, I know I don't like it. Hiccup: Quick! Defensive formation! Everybody take an angle, fire as soon as you see them. Snotlout: Feels like they're going left. No, right. Left. Which one's which? Hiccup: Forget that, just cover your zone! Just stun 'em, bud. Astrid: Anybody feel anything? Tuffnut: Just a profound sense of relief. Ruffnut: And perhaps a tinge of sadness? Tuffnut: Oh, exactly sister. Fishlegs: I think they're gone. Hiccup: Maybe they tunneled all the way out. If they did... Astrid: That could be our way out too. Hiccup: The Hunters! Let's go. Tuffnut: Whoa! Whoa! Snotlout: Look out! Ruffnut: Back up. Tuffnut: Two heads give us the right of way. Hiccup: Follow me! Ryker knew about the burrowing the whole time. He used us to flush the Snow Wraiths out. Then he captured them. Astrid: Looks like they're headed back to their ship along the south side of the glacier. Hiccup: They're not gonna get there. Astrid: Great time for the snow to let up. Fishlegs: Okay, we can't get too close. We need to stay out of the range of their arrows. Hiccup: Maybe we don't need to. Ruff, Tuff, see that ice sheet up there? Tuffnut: Please say avalanche. Please say avalanche. Hiccup: We need an avalanche! Ruffnut: Our specialty! Tuffnut: Yes! Positive thinking works! Hiccup: You guys get the Snow Wraiths out of here! I'll deal with Ryker. Ryker! Looks like you're in the tough spot this time. Heather! Heather: Sorry, Hiccup, we gotta go. Ryker: Can't this thing go any faster?! Heather: Usually she's not carrying this much weight. Ryker: '''Excuses. '''Hiccup: Nice flying, bud. Now it's our turn. Astrid! Look out! Astrid: Hiccup, no! Heather's with us! Hiccup: What did you just say? Astrid: Heather pretended to join Dagur to get close to him to avenge her family. When she found out about his alliance with the Dragon Hunters, she decided to get closer to him to find out more. Ruffnut: But when Ryker captured us on his ship, you and Heather were fighting all the time. Astrid: That's what we wanted people to think. Snotlout: Heather's not evil? There goes that dream. Fishlegs: Oh, I knew she was good at heart. Astrid: Hiccup, would you say something? Please? Hiccup: We're supposed to be a team, Astrid. Astrid: I know I-I should've told you. I wanted to. I really did. Hiccup: But you didn't. Astrid: I'm sorry. But without Heather, the Dragon Hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island. Hiccup: Still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me take her and Ryker down. We could have captured the head of the Dragon Hunters. Astrid: Hiccup, Ryker isn't the head of the Dragon Hunters. According to Heather, their real leader is somebody named Viggo Grimborn. Ruffnut: Awesome name. Scary, but awesome. Tuffnut: I don't know. Viggo Grimdeath would be cooler. Or how about Gore Grimskull. Grimskull! Astrid: He lives in the shadows. Everyone's afraid of him, even Ryker. Heather hasn't met him yet, but she's our best shot at drawing him out. Hiccup: Well, I hope she knows what she's doing. For all our sake. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts